


Кто-то всегда любит.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то всегда любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, есть ли здесь логика и смысл.  
> Я просто представил их разговор.

>

-На самом деле, бросай ты это дело, Стайлз. -прямолинейно заявляет другу Скотт, когда они в очередной раз заваливаются к нему домой. -Чувак, это же Дерек Хейл.

-Это что-то меняет?-Стайлз раздражённо вертит в руках джойстик от игровой приставки и думает, что пора завязывать. С играми. Или с Хейлом. А лучше со всем одновременно. Гребанная зависимость скоро сведет его в могилу.  
Зависимость от игр, конечно же.  
Никак не от гребанного Я-ваш-Альфа-лучше-заткнитесь.

-Конечно меняет!-Стайлзу кажется, что его бро сейчас захлебнется от эмоций. Скотт стоит посреди комнаты и размахивает руками, в попытках донести истину и, о боги, он в кои-то веки говорит не про Эллисон.- Просто..Прости, бро, но ты совсем не из его лиги. Нет, он ,конечно же, может внезапно обратить на тебя внимание, или ты вдруг окажешься его Парой. Но, чувак, чудес не бывает и это не Хогвартс. Магия вне школы запрещена, помнишь?  
Стайлз цепляется за остатки своей хваленой выдержки, потому что он должен держаться и не показывать, насколько это охренительно больно. Потому что одно дело знать и в тайне надеяться, и совсем другое-услышать это от Скотта.

_Потому что бро знает лучше .  
Потому что он оборотень и может легко прочесть чужие эмоции._

_Потому что уж он наверняка знает, как пахнет любовь и желание._

_Потому что при Стайлзе Дерек определенно пахнет лишь раздражением с полынно-горьким привкусом тоски._

-Помню. -раздраженно отзывается Стилински и выдыхает, отшвыривая от себя бесполезный джойстик. Потому что сломался. Джойстик. Не он. 

-Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не..-Скотт закусывает губу и явно пытается подобрать слова. Не выходит. Тогда, с тяжёлым вздохом, он опускается на пол рядом с другом и просто молчит.  
Иногда хорошо помолчать. Молчать не больно.

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал так же, как я. -произносит Маккол полчаса спустя. Сейчас он похож на побитого жизнью щенка и на наркомана без дозы одновременно. Стайлза терзают подозрения, что сам он не лучше. 

-Я люблю его, Скотт. -сын шерифа пожимает плечами и укладывает голову на плечо друга. -Люблю настолько сильно, что начинаю ненавидеть. Забавно, не правда ли? Каждый раз, когда Дерек появляется в поле моего зрения, сердце будто с ума сходит. Я просто хочу хотя бы одного прикосновения. Хотя бы одного, Скотт, понимаешь? Этого будет достаточно, чтобы не сдохнуть и прожить ещё немного. Пусть он просто прикоснется, а дальше мы пойдём своими путями. Он будет и дальше трахать Дженифер, а я уеду в Нью-Йорк. 

Скотт понимает. Он нашаривает взглядом фотографию Эллисон с Айзеком и всё понимает. 

Кто-то всегда любит больше.


End file.
